


麻醉失效

by morning_vincent



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morning_vincent/pseuds/morning_vincent
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	麻醉失效

怪胎。

这个小镇每隔两三年就会出现一个怪胎，他们不会像其他的小孩一样，在放学后成群结队地出现在社区的足球场，脱掉上衣后跳进飘着落叶的池塘，他们从不会出现在公共浴室和澡堂，他们每周都会消失一天前往距离小镇最近的大都市，直到他们步入高中坐上插有鹰旗的巴士离开这座小镇。

小镇的居民对此习以为常，即使目睹那俩白色巴士停靠在某户人家门前也熟视无睹，一手提着菜篮，另一只手牵着半大的小孩儿从车头前走过。但是小孩儿们的好奇心就如同他们永远也无法被填满的胃袋，他们会回头看，看那些从房屋里走出来的人穿着遮盖住脚踝的白衣长裙，头上套着的白色塑料口袋缠绕着他们的脖颈，步履蹒跚地在同样穿着白色连体衣的护卫的搀扶下坐上巴士。

就此他们永远地消失了，没有人知道他们会坐着这俩巴士去到哪里，也没有人会探寻这些套着白色塑料袋的人为什么会消失。就好像大家都是笼子里的老鼠，而被挑选出来的是头顶烙上红点的实验品，人们都在吃做睡中循环往复记忆只维持一天，所有人的大脑在夜晚时被格式化，当第二天太阳升起，他们又是全新的参照物。

但总会有例外。

“你也会消失吗？”

夏日的黄昏让人笼罩在疲乏和躁热中，李帝努在学校楼下的喷泉雕像边吃刚从流动餐厅车买的蔬菜卷，溅起的水花打湿他的校服后背，他用小臂蹭了一把额头的汗，往教务室所处的二楼最角落的窗户看了一眼，踢开脚前的小石子，正喃喃怎么还不下来时，就被人拍了下肩膀。

李东赫昨天刚从距离小镇最近的大都市回来，李帝努昨天清晨被停在他们公寓楼下的那辆巴士的声音吵醒后看了眼手表，时间显示是凌晨四点十二分，而等他再一次看到李东赫时已经接近零点。

就如同往常一样，李东赫会在第二天放学的时候拿着一个白色信封去教务室商谈，好几次李帝努去他家玩的时候都会看见放在他书桌上的白色信封，而每当他问起的时候，李东赫总会若无其事地说没什么，检查报告而已，然后将它锁进最底层的柜子里。

那个白色信封的火漆是一个鹰头，同他曾趴在窗台上所看见停在公寓楼下那俩巴士插有的鹰旗一样。他不应该好奇，好奇心在这个小镇被明令禁止，不允许有疑问，不允许有质疑，李帝努双手各拿着一个蔬菜卷，李东赫却跳到他面前，抓住他的手腕凑近他刚咬下的那一个缺口咬下去，他的舌头在吮吸着自己的虎口，而后背却在黄昏的余晖下灼烧。

李东赫的半透明白色筒袜盖住他膝盖上的伤疤，是他们一起从秋千落上沙地的石子上留下永久性的淤痕，他的时间被无限拉长，而李东赫远远地跑向即将消失的边界线，他的后脚跟从黑色的皮鞋里钻出来，干脆脱下了鞋子，穿着白色筒袜的双脚踩进泥土里，转过身朝还站在原地的李帝努挥手。

“帝努啊，怎么了？”

李帝努摇摇头，他一口吞完那份只剩下一个角的蔬菜卷后把另一个完好的塞进李东赫手心，从李东赫的手里接过他刚脱下的皮鞋。

“但是你昨天去干嘛啦？”他装作不经意问起，实则探出喉咙的好奇早已将他暴露在李东赫面前，他的问题就是一把剖开他身体的刀，在李东赫面前，他一直都是赤裸的，这是他和李东赫之间心照不宣的共识。

他的嘴角沾上了灌在蔬菜卷里的褐色酱汁，李东赫用拇指抹去那一抹酱汁后含在嘴里，“嗯？怎么了？为什么突然这么问？”

“不是...”李帝努盯着皮鞋上余留下的那一处灰色的痕迹，是他刚才在教务楼下踢开的石子对他的暴行所作出的反击。他移开视线虚张声势地回避李东赫的反问，“不是啊，只是有点好奇，你不想说就算了。”

他想假装若无其事然后将这一个让他心惊肉跳的小小插曲用其他的话题掩盖过去，然而李东赫却忽然走快两步转到他的面前。李帝努低着头，头顶撞在李东赫的胸膛，一抬头看见李东赫逆光站在他的身前，落日模糊了他四周的轮廓，虚无地像是一个幻象，他摘下眼镜，想揉一揉眼睛，却被抓住了手腕。

“帝努想知道吗？我的秘密。”

想知道，很想知道，被他禁锢在心底的怪兽冲破他的牢笼，将他的血管和经脉挑断后重新组接拼凑成一个错位的李帝努，他吞咽下分泌在口腔的唾液，像是只被驯服的猎狗看见主人端着食盆向他走来。

李东赫将他拉上阁楼，锁心相扣的声音敲打着他的大脑神经，昏暗的室内只剩天窗下投入那一束忽明忽暗的光线照亮墙角，而李帝努此刻眼神却比平时任何一个时候更加精准地追踪着李东赫的身影。他开始若影若现，像是消失在室内，住进了镜子中，隐匿在相框里变成了他的阿佛洛狄忒，他对李东赫的爱欲在这间狭窄拥挤的阁楼里蓬发，从他的五官里慢慢渗透出来蔓延至李东赫的脚尖。

他在试探，他的眼神也在试探，试探着李东赫的手指，在他的注视下卸下抓在裤边的皮质背带，他的校裤边缝纫上李东赫的名字，像是对他发出招引，关于李东赫的一切他都想触摸。这种陌生的生理反应冲撞着他的感官，在李东赫揭开那一颗扣在裤头的纽扣时别开眼，爬上脸颊的红炙烤着他发出破裂的声音，他开始手足无措变成一把易燃的干柴。

“为什么不看？帝努啊，不是很好奇吗？”

之所以对他产生好奇，是因为喜欢。因为喜欢才想要牵手拥抱，想要触碰，在他看来触碰就是表达感情最外现的方式，然而李东赫告诉他，不止，这还远远不止，就如他背靠在一个简陋的躺椅上摇摇晃晃，李东赫勾住自己的腿弯将它们架在躺椅两侧的扶手上，叫了一声李帝努的名字，告诉他自己这个鲜红的秘密。

怪胎。小孩儿们在私下会偷偷叫他们怪胎，因为他们从来不会像其他孩子互相抱在一起在草地上翻滚，脱掉上衣冲进大雨，跳进同一片池塘，他们所有的不合群都来自于他们拥有同样一个秘密，他们同时拥有两套发育成熟的生殖系统，在阴囊下还隐藏着一道生殖腔道，在他们柔软的腹部下有一个随时等待着新生命的摇篮。

而这些都是不为族群外人所知的秘密，现在，李东赫将关于自己身体全部的秘密告诉李帝努。

他在学校课本上所学的生理知识在李东赫身上全线崩溃，暗红的蚌肉之间翻吐出的粘稠液体流进他的股缝间沾湿他身下那条白色的毛巾，李帝努的呼吸在他的躺椅上摇晃，李东赫的下半身只剩下那条踩进泥土里的白色筒袜，余留在脚底的污泥和灰尘在李帝努的沉默间掉落在地上。李帝努缓慢地将那口堵在胸口的气体吐出体外，他跪在躺椅前，将李东赫翘起放在扶手上的腿他下来放在一起，随后卷起李东赫的筒袜边讲那条沾满泥点的白袜脱下。

“帝努啊，想和我做吗？”现在李东赫在李帝努面前完全赤裸了。

李东赫是他的朋友，他的性幻想对象，也是他初次性经验的引导，他们在这间狭窄拥挤堆满杂物的阁楼共同探索了李帝努的第一次。飘在空气中的细小的灰尘降落在李帝努的肩膀和背脊，发霉老旧的气味像是一个陈腐的盒子将他们盖在一起封存，他们重叠在这一把垂老的躺椅上摇晃，世界以他们为中心，浪潮左右拍打着他和李东赫的身体。

他不知道李东赫为什么会有这样的经验，当他还埋在李东赫的身上只会有舌头舔在他的乳珠时，李东赫抓住他前额的头发让他抬起头，他的双颊通红，眼睛虚焦迷离地回应沉溺于初次情欲却不得其道的李帝努，他轻轻点了点舌头，说不要再舔了，咬一下。他的手指插进李帝努的指缝中，引导着他的双手打开自己的阴道口，为李帝努打开一个新的世界。

但是性爱本就无师自通，是写进基因里的本能，人在交合时的模样和千百年前的始祖重合，在这个时候，人和动物没有区别，只有不断将自己塞进更加温暖紧致的深处。李东赫的指甲在李帝努的肩膀上流下几个月牙，像是勋章一样记录着李帝努的战绩，他深呼吸迎接扑来的高潮，李帝努卷起的海啸一次次将他吞没。他大张开口喘气，李帝努的手指伸进他的口腔里夹住他的舌头，唾液漏出嘴角流向下巴，他的舌头再一次吮吸着李帝努的虎口。

他们都像是濒死的鱼，眼神已经涣散却还是不断的在对方的身体里挣扎。李帝努在这张摇晃的躺椅上抱起李东赫，他的下体间沾满他们两人混杂在一起的精液，李东赫的四肢挂在他的身上，他们一同躺倒在松软的衣堆里，闻着彼此身上漫溢出来果实成熟的味道。

“你也会消失吗？”李帝努问他。即使他现在拥抱着李东赫，却觉得遥远。

李东赫不说话，他亲了亲李帝努的耳垂，绵在李帝努怀里看着那一束垂下的月光。

和往常一样，那辆巴士在凌晨到达他们公寓楼下接走李东赫，穿着白色连体衣的护卫为他准备好了一件他从未穿过的长白衣裙，李东赫套在身上时闻见一股残留的消毒水味道。

李东赫有固定的检查医生。检查中心规定所有受检人之间不需要私下交流，一经发现后会按照制度严格处理，然而从来没有人告诉过他制度到底规定了什么惩戒措施来惩罚规范规定的人，但除他之外的所有人都墨守陈规，对检查中心的所有事都闭口不谈。

他坐在检查椅上摇晃双腿，他的新筒袜盖住他的大腿，露出一小截皮肤上有两道浅红色的压痕，是高筒袜的松紧勒出的红印。他的医生正隔着玻璃分析着他的检查报告，但从他皱起的眉头间似乎情况不尽人意，李东赫双手撑在身后，他的医生注意到了他的视线后抬起头对他微微一笑，这时他才发现徐英浩换了一架眼镜。

护士小姐推着输液瓶和安瓿瓶的推车进门的同时，徐英浩从他的办公室走出来和他打招呼，李东赫将脚放在检查床两旁的蹬脚大敞开双腿等待检查。为了便于医生检查，李东赫的衣裙下什么都没有穿，他将衣服撩上肚皮，像以前每一次检查一样，等待着医生将麻醉推进他的身体。

徐英浩带着口罩遮住他大半张脸，他走到李东赫的双腿前，从护士手中接过手套，轻轻拨弄了下李东赫凸起的阴唇，即使做了许多次相同的检查却还是在被触碰到敏感区域时感到不适，况且他刚和李帝努做过，余韵的气流还在他的身体里蠢蠢欲动。

他扭动了下身体，无影灯的光洒在他的脸上让他有一阵的麻木。徐英浩按住他的膝盖，压低了身体凑近他的私处，他抬起李东赫的生殖器后两只手指合并在一起滑过他的会阴，酥麻感从后背窜上他的后颈，李东赫缩了缩脖子，他抿着双唇深吸一口气。

听到李东赫有些紧张，徐英浩站起身安抚地对他微笑着说不要怕，“今天可能会久一点哦。”他从护士手里接过注射器，将液体缓慢推进插在李东赫手背的输液管里，“最近有什么事发生吗？”

“最近？”

“嗯，最近，从刚才开始好像就很高兴。”

听见护士小姐推着药品车出去的关门声后，李东赫才回答他的问题，“有一点，英浩哥哥，我最近有男朋友了。”他的检查医生很好，温和善良，还会在每次检查结束之后在他的手心放一把巧克力。

“哦？”

“还有，我们还做爱了。”他签署的检查合约要求受检人把自己的性生活全部告知自己的检查医生。

“可是你还是未成年啊。”

“那又怎么样。难道爱就分为成年和未成年吗？”

徐英浩将蹬脚处的绑带在李东赫的脚步捆了两圈后系牢，李东赫半躺的检查床上，麻醉开始生效，他的大脑开始昏昏沉沉，看见徐英浩的嘴巴在动却听不见任何声音。

他进入一个白色的空间，无边无际的白，他飘在空中，而徐英浩像刚才他失去意识之前飘在他的脚边。他的双手和双脚被拉向四个方向，像是等待实验的白鼠。李东赫茫然地看着他的微笑，明明和他平时可过的微笑无异但此时却觉得可怖。他强装镇定，干笑了两声后却连自己也听得到自己的笑声在发抖，“哥，英浩哥，这是哪里啊。”

空气中充斥着诡异的平静，徐英浩微笑地站在他的脚下向一片立体人皮，他的嘴角像是被一只无形的钢钩挂起维持着标准的角度。李东赫双腿开始发麻，他翻过手挣脱捆绑住他手腕的绳子，然而却越挣扎捆绑得越紧，无论他怎么扭动，他的后背都无法脱离这一张绑住他的床，他被牢牢地黏在了这张治疗床上。

他大声喊叫着，明明用尽全力呼救，但是他的声音却越来越薄弱，直到他听不到自己的声音，徐英浩还是保持着刚才的动作对着他微笑。他需要从一幻境中挣脱出来，他大喊着，把身体里的悲鸣吼出来将自己唤醒。

李东赫睁大眼睛注视着上方的无影灯，他刚从那一场恐怖的幻境中折磨出来，大汗淋漓地喘着气看见站在他脚边的徐英浩，发丝胡乱黏在他的脸上，李东赫虚弱地拉出一个微笑叫了一声他的名字，他想要支撑起上半身时却发现自己的四肢被拉开，他又像刚才幻境里那样被拉向四个角落。

那不是他的幻象，是他的命运。

“本来这件事可以等到你成年之后的，但是按照规定，既然你破了处，那么就需要按照规定进行接下来的程序了。”徐英浩平静地陈述着，像是在简述一件无足轻重的小事。

这个时候他才意识到为什么大家都对检查中心闭口不谈，为什么穿上白色长裙的同族被带走后再也没有回来，他们的身体是富饶的耕种地，需要用他们的子宫种出健硕的果实。

他们不是和学校其他孩子一样的普通人，他们也是从这样一个子宫里孕育出来的果实，他生理上的妈妈正在实验室里培育另一个果实。

李东赫在呼救，在徐英浩进入他的身体时所带来的痛苦，比撕裂更加疼痛的感觉折磨着他，但却没有人可以拯救他。

李帝努看了眼手表，等待着那俩白色的巴士停在他们公寓的门口，等待着李东赫从那个挂着鹰旗的检验中心回来，然而时针已经扫过了十二时，却依然等不到李东赫的身影。

“你会消失吗？”李帝努蜷在李东赫的怀里望着他，他抱得很紧，胸前的每一寸肌肤都贴在一起。

他不舍得放开李东赫，他想听见否定的回答，然而李东赫却亲了亲他的耳垂，听见巴士停在公寓楼下的声音，吻在他的嘴唇上说等我回来。

完.


End file.
